


Sleepover

by DarkLThemsby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLThemsby/pseuds/DarkLThemsby
Summary: So the other day Kittymannequin posted this https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820771/chapters/39878103 and it just would not leave my mind, so I wrote out what happened after Asami found Korra fucking herself on her couch





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittymannequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/gifts).



> So the other day Kittymannequin posted this https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820771/chapters/39878103 and it just would not leave my mind, so I wrote out what happened after Asami found Korra fucking herself on her couch

Asami woke, her mind in a haze. She was lying on her bed, but for some reason she was still fully clothed. She tried thinking back through her foggy mind, when she remembered. _Movie night!_ She had had her best friend, Korra, over for a movie night. She remembered snuggling up real close to her as they began the second movie they had planned, and she realized that she must have fallen asleep.

She chastised herself mentally as she sat up. _Korra must've carried me to bed after I fell asleep... I wonder where she is? We usually sleep together._ She began undressing, sighing lightly as she did. Tonight was supposed to have been _the_ night. They had been friends for _years_ now, ever since they were kids, and somehow, someway during that time Asami had fallen deep and hard in love with her best friend.

_Well done Asami. You haven't seen her for more than a few minutes this past month, and then when you finally have time to hang out you fall asleep.._ She had even dipped into her "Special occasions" drawer, determined to finally make Korra get the hints she had been sending her way for the past few months, if nothing else then at least when they went to bed. _Really Asami.. Well done._

Asami perked up when she heard a grunt from her living room. _Is Korra still here?_ She felt her heart leap at the thought. _She must've taken the couch because she didn't want to seem like a creep_. Asami smiled to herself. Korra had always been there for her, always trying her best to make Asami feel appreciated. She laughed lightly as she remembered Korra offering to beat up Mako after he had broken Asami's heart back when they were teenagers.

Asami was just looking for an appropriate sleeping t-shirt when she heard another grunt from the living room. She furrowed her brow, that didn't sound like Korra's usual snores from when she had listened to her sleep when they snuggled up together. She snuck towards her door, listening carefully for the sounds. She silently pushed the door open, listening for her friend. Another sound came from over by the couch, and this time Asami knew exactly what it was, even through the disbelief she was feeling.

_Is... Is she? No she can't be._ Asami's thoughts were cut off as Korra let out a loud moan, a sound that went straight to Asami's groin. She took a sharp breath, steadying herself as she peaked through the door. The sight that met her had her leaning on the doorway for support, as all the strength was zapped from her legs. Korra was lying on her couch, the duvet that Asami had prepared for her pushed down to her legs, her tank top pushed up, revealing her ample chest, one hand buried in her boyshorts, the other covering her eyes as she moaned deeply.

_Okay, Asami chill, your best friend who you have a major crush on is on your couch, masturbating. Oh my GODS SHE'S SO HOT FUCK!_ Asami's heart was pounding in her throat, her panties already soaked from the view in front of her when Korra moaned out her name.

" _Fuck!_ " Everything stood still for a moment, Asami not even realizing the word that had escaped her lips. Before her Korra had frozen in place, her hips bucked slightly as she had been slipping her fingers inside herself. Her eyes flew open, meeting Asami's and for a second they just stared at each other.

"Asami-" Asami could see the panic building in Korra's eyes as she began to speak, but before she could continue she cut her off.

"Don't stop." The words left Asami's lips before she even knew what she was saying. They watched each other for another moment, before Asami took a step forward, then another, then another until she was standing right by the couch.

"Asami?" Korra said with a half-whisper, her hand still buried in her underwear.

"I said. _Don't. Stop._ " Asami took a final step towards Korra, determination settling in as her glance fell to Korra's crotch, sending another pulse between her own legs. Asami took another sharp breath, mumbling a 'move over' before she sat down beside Korra, reaching out and letting a hand rest on Korra's abdomen. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, as she looked Korra in the eyes.

"A-are you sure?" Korra's voice shook from nervousness as she looked up at Asami. Asami didn't answer, instead she slowly let her hand run down Korra's arm, her nails scraping down as she did, until she reached Korra's fingers beneath the fabric of her underwear.

"May I?" Asami whispered, staring at Korra, her mind racing. She wasn't sure what she would do if Korra rejected her now. Things had clearly gone too far for them to ever be able to be friends like they were before, and Asami wasn't sure she could handle that.

Asami watched Korra swallow before she nodded lightly, and slowly pulled her hand away. Asami immediately moved her fingers in to replace Korra's, gasping lightly as she felt just how _wet_ she was. She easily pushed two fingers past Korra's entrance, eliciting a deep groan from her, which Asami caught with her lips as she crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Asami began moving her fingers, feeling Korra moan against their kiss. She relished in the warm feeling of Korra's cunt, the sounds of her moaning pleasure, the way her nails dug into her back as she hit that sweet swollen spot inside her. Korra threw back her head, breaking the kiss as Asami curled her fingers onto the spot again, letting out a deep loud groan.

" _Fuck, Asami, right there!_ " Korra moaned, her hands cupping Asami's face, her eyes lidded with pleasure as Asami kept going. She could feel Korra's walls tighten around her fingers, as she increased her pace. She watched Korra's eyes roll back into her head, as she gripped Asami tight, her letting out yet another deep groan, almost making Asami cum just from the sound of her voice. Asami took a deep breath, as she brought the heel of her palm to Korra's clit, massaging it as she felt Korra teetering on the edge.

" _Oh FUCK Asami!_ " Korra screamed out her orgasm, as she threw her head back again. Asami could feel Korra's pussy convulse around her fingers, as Korra came _hard_. She kept going, plunging her fingers deep into her friend, extending her orgasm. She felt Korra grab the back of her head, bringing it close to her own, as she cried out her pleasure. Asami caught her lips in another hungry kiss, as she kept fucking her pussy, until Korra cried out, soaking her underwear as well as part of the cough with it.

Asami watched Korra's heavy breaths slowly grow steady, as she kept her fingers inside her. She slowly removed her fingers once Korra opened her eyes again, looking for her own. She slid the slick wet fingers up Korra's abs, grinning as Korra took a sharp breath, before slowly bringing them to her mouth, tasting Korra's orgasm on them. She couldn't help but let out a groan at the taste, before she brought their lips together in another kiss.

"Asami. May I?" Korra said, breaking their kiss. Her hands had left Asami's hair, and she could feel them sneaking down the T-shirt she was wearing, lifting the fabric. Asami smiled as she sat up, lifting her arms so Korra could pull the shirt over her head. She smiled as Korra took a sharp breath seeing the lacy lingerie Asami was wearing beneath. Asami reached behind herself, and undid her bra, tossing it aside, and taking one of Korra's hands, bringing it up to her breasts. She bit her lip as Korra massaged the breast, feeling a jolt of pleasure running through her when Korra pinched a taut nipple between her fingers.

"Fuck Asami, you're so beautiful." Korra said, leaning close, bringing her lips to Asami's neck. Asami cocked her head, giving Korra better access, humming with pleasure as Korra sucked a bruise on her pulse point, her hand still on her breast, the other slowly inching down. She held her breath as Korra's hand reached the hem of her panties, waiting for them to reach beneath, but Korra hesitated.

"Korra?" Asami asked after a moment, lifting her friend's head to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Korra asked, clearly uncertain. "I-I don't want to mess up what we had."

"Korra, I've been wanting this for longer than I even know for sure." Asami said, cupping Korra's face with her hands. She slow but surely pressed their lips together, this time not in a kiss filled with hungry passion, but in a slow, deliberate kiss conveying all the emotions she had been bottling up for who knows how long. After a while Asami broke the kiss and gave Korra a reassuring smile.

"Now Korra, I want you to _destroy me._ " Something in Korra's eyes shifted when Asami said that, and the hand still hesitating on her abdomen, reached down beneath the damp fabric of Asami's panties. Asami had to bite down on her lip to not moan out loud as Korra's fingers slipped between her folds, massaging her entrance. Asami gasped as Korra pushed past her entrance, and plunged her fingers deep inside her. Korra shifted their position, getting better leverage with Asami properly straddling her, curling her fingers.

Asami entangled her hands in Korra's hair, as Korra's fingers started moving inside her, trying to hold back the moan fighting to escape her lips. Korra seemed to know _exactly_ how to move her fingers to make Asami squirm and she _loved_ it, digging her nails into Korra's scalp as Korra's lips moved along her neck, leaving hot marks in their wake. Korra's mouth made its way down Asami's chest, taking a taut nipple in her mouth sending jet another jolt through Asami's body, just in time with the fingers inside her plunging _deep_ , making her unable to stop the throaty groan fighting its way through her.

"Korra!" She moaned the name, as if it was the only thing she knew. The fingers inside her, the mouth on her chest, it was everything she had ever hoped for on the lonely nights when she had imagined her best friend when touching herself. And now it was happening, and it was better than anything her imagination had ever thought up, as she was already brought close to the edge.

Korra suddenly removed her fingers from inside her, making her whine with discontent, before suddenly feeling herself lifted up.

"Korra?!" She squealed lightly as she was spun around and brought down upon the couch, with Korra now looming over her, a smug grin on her face. Asami raised an eyebrow at her, as Korra's hands ran down the side of her body, until they hooked themselves on the hem of her panties.

"Shh." Korra said, before pulling Asami's panties down and tossing them aside, trailing light kisses down Asami's body, until she settled herself between her legs. Asami held her breath as she could feel Korra's on her sex, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched her friend. Korra grinned at her one last time, before she brought her mouth down upon Asami's pussy, sucking the juices escaping from it like it was the nectar of the gods. Asami's head flew backwards as a wave of pleasure shot over her, unable to hold back the sounds escaping her throat, as Korra's tongue pushed inside her.

" _Oh my gods, Korra!_ " Asami's hands flew to Korra's hair, as Korra ate her out, sneaking a finger into her as well. Asami squirmed beneath Korra's mouth, as she was overwhelmed with the sensations, feeling Korra suck hard on her clit, her tongue playing with the hardened bud almost overwhelming Asami with pleasure.

" _Korra, please don- please don't, FUCK! Don't stop Korra!_ " Asami was barely able to form the words, as Korra's tongue played with her clit, feeling herself closing in on the edge. " _Fuck, Korra I'm so close._ " She caught Korra's eyes between her legs, staring up at her as she sucked hard on her pussy. Asami moaned out as she was no longer able to hold back, letting herself fall into the pleasure, as it overwhelmed her in hard pulses, flowing through her entire body. Her hands went to Korra's head, pushing her into her pussy, as she grinded herself on Korra's mouth.

Korra was relentless, as she kept sucking on Asami's pussy and clit, extending the orgasm for as long as she could until Asami was nothing more than a writhing mess on the couch, barely able to breathe, her thoughts mangled, only able to feel the pleasure flowing through her, and the thoughts of Korra pressing in on her mind. It took her several minutes to calm down enough to start forming coherent thoughts again, as Korra lifted herself up from between her legs and their lips crashed together in a deep kiss. Asami relished the taste of herself on Korra's tongue, clutching her friend, no her lover, close to her.

"Hey 'Sami?" Korra said after a while.

"Yeah?" Asami, finally opened her eyes and looked at Korra again.

"I love you." Korra said, her face flushed.

"I love you too." Asami said with a smile.

"Kinda stupid of us to take this long to figure that out, huh?" Korra said with a laugh.

"Definitely!" Asami agreed, giving Korra a hungry kiss. "Now, how about we continue this in the bedroom, huh?"


End file.
